Burning Dusk
by livelovedreamxo
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Cullen's, they even know about Renesmee. But how well do you know the families that once were? What if one of them had a sister, that they long ago gave up on? What if she came back, for revenge? What then would happen to the Cullen family?
1. Chapter 1

My feet hit the ground without even a whisper of sound. I look around making sure I'm not being followed. I'm not of course. I spot my target about 200 yards ahead of me. I follow soundlessly, growing closer with every step. I move faster, not wanting the impossible event of him getting away to happen. I run with my impossible speed, turn, and stop in front of him. Shock crosses his face as he realizes he has just been followed by me. He tries to fight me, the fool. His arms move quickly, jabbing and punching and grabbing. But I'm faster, stronger, and trained. I grab him by the throat and throw him easily to the ground. I hold his throat to the paved street.

"If you have information about Alexandre De Luca, now would be the time to talk." I tell him in a low voice, my silver eyes flashing in the moonlight. "Answer me!"

"I can only say," He starts, red eyes wide with fear. "That the people you are trusting cannot be trusted."

"Liar!" I burst with rage, crushing his throat into pieces with my hand. Upset at myself for losing control, I quickly finish disposing of him. "What a waste of my time. Aro needs to find me better jobs." I mutter under my breath as I walk back in the direction I came. With the thought of Aro in my head, I run as fast as I can, and trust me. That's fast.

"Let me see him Jane. He told me to come to him when I was done. I'm done. Let me see him!" I scream in Jane's face. Stupid little twit, I think to myself. I hate Jane with a passion. She has no right to be working with the Volturi. She's just a little girl who can play some mind tricks. Ooh, scary. Well actually, I don't know if her "talent" really is something to be afraid of. I haven't ever felt it. I change her mind before she gets the chance. More on that later.

"Salem stop it. He's talking to Felix right now. He will talk to you when he's done. Leave Salem. Go home." She glares at me, pushing me from the doorway again.

"What home Jane?" I say, daring her to talk about that cursed night. "Where would I go? Where could I go?"

"Fine I get it! Just sit in the corner and be quiet alright?" She says. I'm annoying her. Perfect. I shoot one last glare at her before leaving to pace around the room. Sitting? Screw that.

After about 10 minutes of pacing, my head feels like it's going to explode. I look around, and think to myself. I think about the family I lost. My mother and father. My older brother with whom I share my golden hair. Stupid brother, stupid hair! I pull at that hair in torment. I didn't just lose my family. I lost the love of my life that night. He was and will be the only one I could ever care about like that. Ever.

"Alexandre," I mumble in pain, the memories too strong, and the anguish horrifyingly potent in my mind. I feel myself lean against a wall for support. I double over in pain, letting it engulf my entire being. I slide down the wall, trying to hold myself together with my arms.

"He's not here. Why? Do you know where he is?" I hear a voice whisper in my ear; I feel two strong arms holding my shoulders.

"No… I'm sorry. I can't find him." I manage to lift my heard and look into Aro's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"We will find him Salem. We will." He grabs my hands and pulls me up. As he holds my hands, I know he is searching my thoughts I had while hunting the man I had hoped would have information on my Alexandre. Aro frowns, and I know he has reached the part where the man said I could not trust the ones I was trusting. Then he smiles, and I know he approves of how I handled it. "Well done Salem. You have once again proven how important you are." He smiles slightly at me. "I just have one question dear. Answer me if you can. Do you know where your brother is?" He searches my eyes for the answer. I jerk my hands out of his, frowning slightly.

"No. For all I know, he died with the rest of Maria's army. Like he should've." I turn away, then turn back to face him. "Why? Do you have information about him?"

"Never mind that now. You need to feed. I can see it in your eyes." He says, shrugging off the question, then turns to Felix. "Get her two."

"No. I'm fine." I say quickly. It makes me uneasy thinking about the innocent men, women, even children that are killed just to quell our thirst.

"You haven't eaten in days. I can see it in your eyes, they are getting dull. Your control is taking a toll as well." He says, giving me a look that says eat, or pay the price. I nod to show I understand. "You and I will have a talk when you are done. Just come into the room Felix will show you."

"Of course." I nod again. "Where are Caius and Marcus?"

"Another time. I will see you soon." He looks at me for agreement, and then walks away. I cover my annoyance with thirst. Aro was right. I hadn't eaten for days. And even then it was only a small mountain lion. Starving myself wasn't going to help me find Alexandre. Or my betrayer of a brother.

"Where should I eat Jane?" I ask, wanting to eat, then talk to Aro about where I would be going next. She points in a general direction to my right. "Huh, well. Thanks for nothing!" I walk into one of the many random rooms in the Volturi's castle to find a very handsome young man waiting for me. He smells delicious. Saliva rushes to my mouth in anticipation of the next meal. I walk towards him slowly, smiling slightly. "You will not scream. You will be very quiet. You will not fight me. Understood?" his eyes glaze over, and a stupid grin spreads across his face. He nods and looks at me expectantly. "Good." I murmur. I walk closer to him. I reach out and put my hands on his shoulders as his hands slide down to hold my waist. One of my hands snakes up into his short black hair. I pull his neck down to my face, open my mouth to expose my fangs, and bite into him. I get lost in the taste.

About twenty minutes later I am walking towards the room Felix has pointed out to me, I knock three times and wait until I hear Aro telling me to enter. I push open the heavy door and walk inside. "Aro? May I ask you a question?" I question timidly. He is sitting in a throne at the front of the room, watching my every move closely.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" He sits with his fingertips pressed together, watching me, studying me.

"What is your connection to Alexandre? Did you know him? Did he work in the Volturi?" I sit down in the center of the room, surveying it like I was trained to do with any room, no matter how many times I had been in it.

"He was part of the Volturi for many years. He was… is… very old, and very powerful. I was very close to him." His facial expression doesn't change, but I can tell that something is bothering him somehow. I nod, thinking over this new information.

"Is that why you want me to find him? So he can be part of the Volturi again?" I ask, thinking about all the things Alexandre had apparently not told me.

"Not only that, but so you and him can be together." He tells me. I look at him confused on that concept. "A vampire is always stronger when it has a mate to fight with and for." Understanding crosses my face as I nod slowly. "Have you heard of the Cullen clan Salem?"

"Um, no. Wait; are they the ones that worked with shape shifters?" I ask, confused on the name of the clan. I am familiar with most clans and nomads. It helps with my jobs.

"That would be correct. Do you hate your brother? The one you believe betrayed you when you were so young?" I start at the sudden change of subject.

"He did betray me. He told me that all vampires had no souls, were evil creatures, and if he ever turned into one, he would do what he could to get himself killed. And he would never, ever help one. He lied to me. So yes. I hate him. I hope to never see him again. And if I do, I will kill him. It's what he always told me he would want." I tell Aro, the hurt at finding out my brother had lied to me, the brother I loved and trusted resurfacing. Aro just nods in silence.

"I am going to send you after the Cullen clan. Do not tell them you were sent by me. One of them can read your thoughts, one can see into the future. Make no decisions until the very last second. Guard your thoughts like I taught you to." He tells me softly. I nod and stand.

"Who am I getting information on? Alexandre or my brother?" I ask, making sure I know everything before I leave.

"Ask about Alexandre. I have a feeling that information on your brother will… bump into you there with the Cullen's." He says with a tiny smile playing on his lips, as if he is enjoying a private joke with himself. "You will find the Cullen's in Alaska. Tell them that you are being chased by the Volturi. They will protect you then." I nod. He dismisses me with a small hand movement and a whispered "Good luck." I walk from the room, hoping that this mission will bring me some closure about my brother and information about Alexandre.


	2. Chapter 2

I take a plane from Volturra Italy to New York City. From there I take a plane to Minneapolis, Minnesota and from there to Anchorage, Alaska. From there, I run.

I have been running for what feels like 100 miles through a forest, when a smell hits my nose. Vampires are close. I keep running when an awful stench overwhelms me. I gag, and I know I am heading in the right direction. I follow the stench, carefully concealing my real thoughts and putting to the front of my mind my false thoughts of "Run, just run. I think I've lost them." I even whisper these words to add extra strength to the thoughts.

I burst into a clearing in the woods, and since I am running so fast, I run smack into a grown vampire with a loud crack. I recoil, not used to physically touching another being, falling over in the process. I hide a self-satisfied smile at me playing the part of an innocent, bumbling newborn so well. Then I slowly survey the area, and stiffen at what I see. Six grown vampires stare at me warily. I eye them just as suspiciously. I was so not expecting this.

The one I ran into has blond hair and golden eyes, and he is gorgeous. Beyond male model looks; he is indescribable. I stare speechlessly, and trust me, I always have something to say. All of them are studying me, watching my behavior. I stare back, acting afraid and stunned. They seem to buy it. I know almost immediately who the mind reader is, he has messy red brown hair and the same golden eyes as the one I ran into. I can feel him trying to get into my mind. I block him from my real thoughts and only allow him access to my fake thoughts. What he thinks my thoughts are portraying is the normal scared lost thoughts of a young girl. As I look at all of them, I realize they all have the same eye color. Gold is not a color I am familiar with, in terms of vampire eyes. The Volturi's eyes are crimson, as are the normal human blood drinking vampires. My eyes are silver, because I drink a mixture of human and animal blood. Does that mean gold is an all animal diet? I will find out. The blond male (there is also a blond female, but she seemed a bit younger) has to be the leader. The others have a higher respect to him than they do with each other, though that is strong as well. He turns towards the mind reader slightly, and I see the mind reader give a minute nod. Some silent conversation I suppose.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" The blond man asks. In my mind I scoff at the idea of anyone helping me, but quickly suppress the thought.

"No, I'm not alright. I've been attacked by a group of VAMPIRES. Somebody BIT me and I burned for three days. I'm DRINKING BLOOD from random humans and animals. I just don't understand!" I rant and even pace for good measure. I throw myself down on the ground dejectedly. Yeah, I know, I'm a bit dramatic.

"Edward, is this true?" The leader asks the mind reader. So that's his name. Edward. Edward searches my thoughts and I flood his mind with pictures I made up, but to him would look true. He nods silently. Does he speak? "What is your name?"

"Salem. Salem Whitlock." I reply without a second thought, but frown when I see the shock spread on every single vampires face.

"What?" I ask, wondering why they were surprised. Was it my first name? Or my last? Or that I remembered my name?

"Your last name is what concerns us." Says Edward. I start, angry at myself for not concealing those thoughts. So he does speak, I think sarcastically, and Edward shoots me a crooked grin.

"Why would my last name-" I am cut off by the sound of four fast moving creatures. Two vampires, a shape shifter, and a half vampire, I believe. I have only ever smelled two before, so the scent is still new to me. I catch their individual scents and… no. It couldn't be. My brother is running towards me?!

I snap my head around just in time to see a tan muscled boy (I think he's a boy, but man, he's huge!) rush through the woods into the clearing. He stops suddenly at the sight of me and studies me cautiously. Then a girl (the half vampire) runs through and halts beside the boy. Mates. He imprinted on her, I figure. And she would be Edward and his mates' daughter, which is interesting. I will have to find out more. A small pixy like girl surges through the woods and into the clearing.

"Is she here? Oh! There she is!" She says as she smiles at me happily. Not sure what to do, I look away quickly. Abruptly a golden haired boy sprints into the clearing stopping quickly next to the short girl. He sniffs and slowly turns his head towards me. Uh oh.

"You" He hisses under his breath. His face clouds with rage as he charges me. I dash away, knowing I am much quicker than him. I turn around to see where he is, slowing down in the process, when a foot comes slamming into my chest, and I fly backwards about 50 yards. I smash into a tree and fall to the ground. I jump up quickly and run straight at my brother. He was not expecting me to get up again, so I have the element of surprise. I use my elbow to shove his chin upwards, and while he is staggering I give him a roundhouse kick straight to the chest. Solid, good work Salem, I think to myself. He flies backwards and lands on his feet, like a cat. I growl at him, he always did have to be better than me. He growls right back at me and we charge each other again only to have Edward and the leader holding Jasper back, and the big burly vampire and the shape shifter holding me back. They are smart to have the strongest holding me back. Otherwise nothing would stop me from crushing my older brother to bits. I hiss at Jasper and struggle against the strong arms holding me. I could have easily ripped off their arms of course, but I decided that would have to wait.

"Wow" says the shape shifter. "This kid can kick serious ass!" he exclaims, awed. I growl in frustration.

"I am NOT a kid" I howl and fight even harder, but they reinforce their grip so I give up. I should be saving my energy for destroying my brother, not them.

"Yes you are Salem. You're only 14!" Jasper shouts at me. I am shocked. He knows how old I am?

"How do you know how old I am? You disappeared when I was 12." I ask, wanting to know if he was keeping tabs on me. He hangs his head almost ashamed.

"I know how old you are, because I came back the night you were changed. I was there, I saw it happen. I was going to take you away because I knew the Volturi were after you. I was going to change you, train you to protect yourself." He says in almost a whisper. I am dumbfounded. When did this all happen? Did he know who changed me? "Looks like someone took care of that for me." He then says in a growl and my anger at him resurfaces.

"Alexandre was doing the right thing Jasper. He knew I would be safer with him, and I would be much safer if I could protect myself. The only way I could do that was if I was a vampire too." I say in a menacing voice. How dare he accuse Alexandre of doing anything wrong. He couldn't do anything wrong. He was… is… an angel.

"Was he really an angel? Or was he just a vampire?" Edward asks quietly.

"I don't see why you would need to know. And besides, Angels don't have fangs." I snap at him, earning me a smack from Jasper, who had gotten loose from his holds. "Hey! How come he doesn't have to be held anymore?" They answer my question by hastily grabbing Jasper away from me.

"Jasper what are you doing?! This is your little sister! I thought you would be glad that we finally found her." She says with a slight pout. She crosses her arms and glares at my brother. I smirk at the thought of my brother being reprimanded by a girl. Oh yes, girl power!

"Alice, look. Yes this is my little sister that I haven't seen in hundreds of years. But we have some… differences that need to be settled." He says glaring at me in the coldest way. I give him a fake smile then a scowl.

"You're such a jerk! You lied to me Jasper. I hate you! Ever since you left, I have never wanted to see you again. Except, of course, it was so I could rip your head off."

The leader looks at us in surprise. "Why is there so much hate between you too? What happened all those years ago?" Jasper and I stop struggling against our restraints and look down in sudden shame. The others become silent, looking at us, wondering who would be the first to speak.

"Carlisle, this is my younger sister, Salem Whitlock. She was 12 years old when Maria changed me and made me train the newborns. Meanwhile, Salem met and fell in love with a 16 year old vampire Alexandre De Luca, and he felt the same way.

When Maria's army was destroyed, and before I found Alice, I went back for my sister. I knew she would be angry with me because I made her a promise that I in no way kept.

I knew the Volturi were after her, because she was a powerful human, a perfect vampire candidate. Not to mention, she was Alexandre's soul mate. So I went back to take her and change her myself, but when I got there, my parents were dead, the Volturi were standing over her body, and Alexandre was nowhere to be seen. I thought she was dead, she didn't move for 30 minutes. But I heard them talking about what happened.

They came for her that night, her 14th birthday. They killed my parents because they were in the way. When they found her, Alexandre had just finished the bite. He jumped out the window and ran. No one saw him again.

Anyway, after the 30 minutes, she began to scream. And not just a painful scream like the rest of us had, but like she was being torn apart, set on fire and stabbed. It was terrible. She was crying and screaming and screaming. I was going to wait for them to leave, and take her with me, but they stayed with her all three days. They finally left, but not far away enough so I could take her without being noticed. I went to look at her, and I found out why she had been screaming so terribly. Alexandre had bit her neck. Aro had bit the vein in her elbow, Caius the same on the other side. Marcus had bit her side, Jane had bit her jawbone, and Alec had bit next to her mouth, almost like he had kissed her and then bit. I knew then that they were trying to kill her.

But what it did was make a 'super vampire'. She is more powerful than any vampire, her talent is so well tuned she can do almost anything with it. Astonishingly, she does not sparkle in the sun. Her eyes are silver because of a mixed diet that only she could live on, for some weird reason. She can also live on human food, but only a day at a time. She is everything you would want in a vampire, but she has some serious attitude. She is still a teenager I guess." He says with a smirk, and I allow a small smile to show on my lips. Everything he said was true.


End file.
